Untitled Melody
by Seishuku Arashi-012
Summary: A girl from Yohji's past returns to haunt him. (formerly part of Silver Twilight Blood)


****

Untitled Melody

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Weiss Kreuz. The songs belong to Pam Tillis, Alanis Morissette, and Stacie Orrico.

"Omi! Could you turn that _down_.?!?!?" Kudou Yohji was quickly tiring of hearing the loud cheering from the TV. Omi had turned up the volume as soon as the screaming had started. The younger blonde didn't answer, he just leaned closer to the screen. Yohji stood and walked away from the empty table in the kitchen/dining room. He slowly made his way to the living room, already feeling a headache forming.

"_Omi!_"

Yohji sighed when he once again received no reply. The cheers spilling from the speakers only increased the pounding in his head. He moved to stand behind the couch, giving himself a clear view of the screen. At the moment, there was nothing but the shrieking crowd and an empty stage on the TV. He was about to lean down and yell into Omi's ear when a slightly familiar petite blonde walked out on stage. The screeching horde of people only became louder, and the camera focused on the girl.

She was short, a few inches smaller than Omi, and she had short hair, hacked off like a boy's. The girl was wearing a tight red dress, and it had a split up to her thigh. Yohji knew her from somewhere, but he couldn't quite tell where from.

"Ohayo, minna!!" The girl smiled widely at the crowd, turning her head to include everyone in her grin. "My name's Usagi, and I hope you all enjoy my show!!"

The tiny blonde smiled again, then nodded someone standing just behind the curtains on the right side of the stage. When she did that, the music started and she began to sing.

"_I had no choice but to hear you_

You stated your case time and again

I thought about it.

You treat me like I'm a princess

I'm not used to liking that

You ask how my day was

You've already won me over in spite of me

Don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet.

Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are

I couldn't help it

It's all your fault.

Your love is thick and it swallowed me whole

You're so much braver than I gave you credit for

That's not lip service.

You've already won me over in spite of me

Don't be surprised if I fall head over feet

Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are

I couldn't help it

It's all your fault…"

When the camera zoomed in on her face, Yohji instantly knew who she was. Usagi Tsukino. She was the reason he wouldn't date any girls under 18. She was sixteen when he first met her; he had just joined Weiss and Asuka's death was still fresh in his memory. He thought that a date with some fairly attractive girl would take his mind off _her_. He had literally run into a fallen angel. She gorgeous, sweet, and she was willing to have dinner with him. Yohji was incredibly pleased with himself. That was when she had told him about her dream to be a star. Not wanting to cause a scene, he told her he thought she could do it despite what he really thought. 

Usagi showed up again the next day; she thought that Yohji really liked her. He didn't, and he finally told her. He could still remember what he said to her: _Did you think that last night was something that would last forever? It was nothing to me, and I thought that you felt that way as well. Please don't look for me again._

She didn't say anything else, she just nodded her head and walked away. He heard a few weeks later that she had gotten herself a real boyfriend, and that she was perfectly happy. Yohji hadn't thought about her for ages…

Yohji was pulled out of his musing when the crowd quieted so they could hear her talk.

"The next song I'm going to sing I have to dedicate to my very first date. I can't say his name on live TV, but I can say that he wasn't what I expected; he ditched me a few days after we went out. I was sitting at home thinking about that, when this song just popped into my head. It's a combination of what I told myself, what my friends said, and what he said to me."

Once again, she nodded to the person on the right side of the stage and the music started.

"_I'm ain't even gonna ask you_

I can read you like a book

Girl, if I ever saw one that's an

'I can't believe I did that' look

You look like something that the cat drug in

So I won't kick you while you're down

Just let me tell you friend to friend

'Bout a block I've been around.

Did you really think last night would last forever

Did you really think that guy hung the moon

Right now you hate yourself 'cause you knew better

But there's no use crying over spilled perfume

There's a big difference between lonely

And lonely for way too long

And I knew when he made his move

You weren't feeling all that strong

So I bit my tongue 'cause I saw it coming

As you danced so close to him.

It's two steps forward and three steps back

When a heart is on the mend.

Did you really think last night would last forever

Did you really think that guy hung the moon

Right now you hate yourself 'cause you knew better

But there's no use crying over spilled perfume

You fell in a moment of weakness

Well you just got to pull yourself back up

Dry your morning-after tears

'Cause what's done is done

Did you really think last night would last forever

Did you really think that guy hung the moon

Right now you hate yourself 'cause you knew better

But there's no use crying over spilled perfume.

No use crying over, no use crying over

No use crying over spilled perfume."

The girl waited until the last note died down, then she started to speak again.

"Most of you probably don't know this, but I have a fairly bad record with relationships of any kind. My first boyfriend left me for my best friend, then had the nerve to invite me to their _wedding_!!! Then, all of my other friends thought _I_ was being _selfish_ for not wanting to go!!" Usagi stopped to sigh and wipe a few stray tears from her cheeks. "I'm sorry for my outburst, please forgive me. This next song is one of my favorites… I hope you like it as well."

She nodded to the right, and this time the music didn't start. A tall woman walked out and whispered something to Usagi. 

"Well, it appears we are experiencing technical difficulties at the moment." Usagi laughed and turned to point at the people behind the curtain. Even though no one else could see what was happening, it must have been funny for her to act the way she was….

Yohji leaned back in his seat, fairly shocked at her last song. She had a gorgeous voice, and she had really 'grown up', but he didn't think that she would remember him at all; let alone write a song about him!

"Alright, everybody! They got it working again! Let's do this!!!

__

Love, you're getting lazy

You're forgettin' to give me

Sweet sugar words that I wanna hear

You've been neglectin' me

You know jealousy, it is as bitter as a green spring berry

And just like fruit from a fickle vine

You turn sweet in the nick of time

Love you only come alive when you're losin' me

And it's a childish game

I've got to shake you up just to wake you up

To make you love me

I'll shake the sugar tree

Til I feel your love fallin' all around me

You've got to tend to what you planted

And if you take my love for granted baby

I'll shake the sugar tree

Another night and you're sleepin'

I'm awake and I'm dreamin'

Oh honey 'bout the way that it used to be

And little time's gone by

Do you think that I'm content

With the cookin' and the payin' of rent

No, I wanna know if your love's all spent

I'll shake the sugar tree

Til I feel your love fallin' all around me

You've got to tend to what you planted

And if you take my love for granted baby

I'll shake the sugar tree

I've got to raise some commotion

Before you show some real emotion

I'll shake the sugar tree

Til I feel your love fallin' all around me

You've got to tend to what you planted

And if you take my love for granted baby

I'll shake the sugar tree

You know I'll shake the sugar tree

Til I feel your love fallin' all around me

You've got to tend to what you planted

And if you take my love for granted baby

I'll shake the sugar tree…"

The gorgeous girl on the stage smiled at everyone again. Yohji heard a soft sigh and looked over at the doorway. Ken was standing there, covered in mud from his soccer practice.

"Did he talk you into watching that too?" Yohji really didn't like that way the brunette was grinning at him.

"No....."

Ken laughed and said, "Have fun, Yohji!!!" Then he headed to the shower, hoping that he would get a chance to clean up the dirt he tracked in before Aya got home.

Yohji blinked stupidly at the spot where Ken had been standing before shrugging and turning back to the TV.

Usagi's smile wavered as she began to speak,

"Okay, I think this next song means the most to me. I wrote after I received the news that three of my best friends were killed in an attack on Tokyo.* We didn't always get along and we disagreed about almost everything, but they were there for me when I needed them the most. After their deaths, I was willing to try anything to take my mind off it. I didn't do drugs or drink though. I tried running away from my home, but I was dragged back each time. I couldn't keep a job, and no one wanted anything to do with me. I lost my grip on reality, and even now I have to leave the world behind and think of everything I lost."

The crowd silenced, and all eyes were glued to her pale face. Yohji felt numb inside, she had one of the worse lives he had ever heard about. Friends dying, others were abandoning her....

His attention was drawn back to the screen as the music started.

__

"I've got it all, but I feel so deprived

I go up, I come down and I'm emptier inside.

Tell me what is this thing that I feel like I'm missing

And why can't I let go

There's gotta be more to life...

Than chasing down every temporary high to satisfy me

Cause the more that I'm...

Tripping out thinking there must be more to life

Well it's life, but I'm sure...there's gotta be more

Than wanting more

I've got the time and I'm wasting it slowly

Here in this moment I'm halfway out the door

Onto the next thing, I'm searching for something that's missing

There's gotta be more to life...

Than chasing down every temporary high _to satisfy me_

Cause the more that I'm...

Tripping out thinking there must be more to life

Well it's life, but I'm sure...there's gotta be more 

Than wanting more.

Than waiting on something other than this

Why am I feelin' like there's something I missed...

There's gotta be more to life...

Than chasing down every temporary high _to satisfy me_

Cause the more that I'm...

Tripping out thinking there must be more to life

Well it's life, but I'm sure...there's gotta be more 

Than wanting more.

There's gotta be more to life...

Than chasing down every temporary high _to satisfy me_

Cause the more that I'm...

Tripping out thinking there must be more to life

Well it's life, but I'm sure...there's gotta be more 

Than wanting more."

When the song was finished, she was crying again. She smiled despite the salty water droplets sliding down her face. 

"Thank you all for listening to me. I have to leave now, goodbye!" She waved at everyone there, and walked off the stage with her head held high. The crowd's cheers followed her off the stage.

Yohji fell back onto the couch, his eyes wide.

Omi blinked rapidly, then flopped down beside him.

"Wow."

Yohji slid his eyes over to Omi. 

"Yeah, she is something isn't she?"

Omi jumped and then grinned at him. 

"Yohji-kun! I didn't notice you there! I didn't think that you liked this kind of music." Omi was perplexed by Yohji's defeated look. He had only looked like that once before; when they failed an important mission.

"I don't." Yohji hadn't moved. He didn't even turn his head in Omi's direction. He just stared at the now black screen, the image of her crying stuck in his head. "I'm going out."

"Yohji-kun?" Omi watched the oldest member of Weiss walk out of the room with the odd look still on his face.

****

* When Usagi says that her three friends were dead, she talking about the three Starlights getting killed by Chaos. 

A/N- I know that most people don't bother to read the song lyrics, but I thought that putting them there helped the story a little because that's how she felt. Tell me if I should continue this. I have a few ideas for what could happen, but I want to know that someone else likes it....besides me.


End file.
